


I’m Not Leaving

by rottendaisies



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottendaisies/pseuds/rottendaisies





	I’m Not Leaving

It’s quiet as you knock on your boyfriend’s door, looking down at your feet before looking up when Spencer’s voice croaks through the door. 

“Who is it?” he asks, a sound that makes your heart hurt. He’s been like this since Emily’s death a few days ago, and he hasn’t come into work yet. 

“It’s Y/N,” you call back, “Are you okay?” 

There’s silence for a few moments until he opens the door, allowing you into his cluttered apartment. You fight not to wrinkle your nose at the foul stench permitting both from his home and the ratty robe he’s wearing, not wanting to upset him further. His eyes are swollen and red from crying, and there’s a few day’s worth of stubble on his jaw and neck. He turns and hobbles away from you, sitting on the couch and leaving you to follow. 

“Why’re you here?” he asks once you’re seated, staring down at the coffee table that has an open book on it. You sigh softly. 

“I’m just looking out for you,” you murmur comfortingly, making Spencer tilt his face away from you while making a suspicious sniffling noise. Your hand reaches out and soothingly touches his back, “I just want to make sure you’re okay. You’re never like this.” 

All of a sudden, he rises from the couch, storming towards his kitchen. You stand and follow with arms crossed tightly over your chest, watching as he angrily pours himself a cup of coffee. 

“You don’t need to baby me. I can take care of myself,” he snaps at you, shooting daggers at you while he’s drinking. 

You swallow audibly, nodding your head. 

“I’m not leaving,” you quickly say, surprising him. 

Spencer looks at you with a smirk, doubtful. 

“Really?” 

“Really. I’m not leaving until you get into the shower, shave, brush your hair, put on something else, and eat, because this is not okay. I understand that you’re hurting, but you can’t sit and wallow,” you say sternly. You know that you’re sounding like a bitch, but Spencer needs to come back – the team needs him. 

He rolls his eyes angrily and goes into his bedroom, slamming his door behind him and effectively rattling the walls of his apartment. You don’t leave until you hear the water pipes loudly churning as he turns on the faucet in his shower, a faint smile on your lips.


End file.
